creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Happy, a Sombra da felicidade
Happy, a Sombra da felicidade Minha imagem não é só dois pontos e um sorriso paranoico, ela tem uma história perturbadora por trás, é um jogo, igual ao "Jogo da meia-noite", porém as coisas são diferentes por ai, as coisas são bem mais assustadoras, e bem menos divertido. Para você entrar no constante jogo, você deve ter os seguintes objetos: Uma vela grande Fósforos Um livro(Capa dura) Uma faca Sal grosso Um giz Água benta Para você iniciar o ritual você deve : Apagar todas as luzes Estar triste (Basta pensar em algo triste) Siga agora Absolutamente tudo que você ler aqui: Apague todas as luzes, é claro precisa estar de noite (23:59), Acenda a vela antes de você apagar a ultima luz, apague a ultima após acender a vela no seguinte horário: 00:00:00, coloque a vela no chão e corte com a faca sua boca, SIM, sua boca, em forma de "Cara triste" e coloque o sangue sobre o Livro e desenha uma cara feliz, use o giz para fazer um risco no chão, após isso, pegue a vela e corra, pensando em algo triste, após passar 5 minutos, volte para lá, ele não vai te atacar enquanto volta no local, volte tranquilamente, se ter dado certo, o risco terá desaparecido, o livro também, pode ficar em pânico agora, você invocou Happy. Objetivo: Seus objetivo é sobreviver á Happy até que você fique feliz naturalmente, ou até amanhecer (06:00). Você sabe que ele esta se aproximando quando você ouve risos ou vê um sorriso com dois olhos totalmente brancos (Minha imagem). Regras: De jeito nenhum fique feliz durante o jogo! Não durma durante o jogo! Não coma durante o jogo! Não zoe de Happy, de jeito NENHUM! Não trapaceie durante o jogo! Não deixe, de MODO NENHUM que Happy se aproxime de você menos que meio metro, ou você esta morto. Você não pode usar o sangue de outro no jogo, não funcionara. Use apenas o sangue de outro junto com o seu, e isso caso ele vá jogar junto! Nunca jogue isso em uma casa onde há pessoas que não estão jogando! Caso a vela apagar, reacenda-a longe de Happy, caso não der para fugir de Happy enquanto reacende a vela, molhe o chão envolta de água benta e circule com Sal grosso, reacenda a vela e saia do circulo, ele não te protegera de Happy por mais de 1 minuto mas Happy ao ver ira se afastar, os círculos servem como "Checkpoints". Caso Happy te pegar, você vai ficar em uma Ilusão de felicidade, e não sentira nada, enquanto ele te corta com uma adaga, e faz um corte em forma de sorriso em seu rosto, quando ele for embora, você ira sentir a dor, toda a dor, como se estivesse sendo cortado ainda. Caso você vença o jogo, o risco de giz ira reaparecer junto com o livro no local onde Happy foi visto pela ultima vez, apague-o imediatamente e pegue o livro, folheie ele, todas as páginas estão vazias, exceto uma, e lá estará: ~You win, i see you, at next, we may Play Hide-and-Seek Okay?~ ; Em latim. ~ I See you Categoria:Fantasmas e Espíritos Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Ritual